Broken
by 18Rox
Summary: After a failed attack on the Organization, Clare was captured. Two years later, she returns but is no longer the same person she was before. REVISED
1. Prologue

**Broken: Prologue  
**

By: 18Rox

The sun beamed through the small window onto my face. My eyes squinted and I turned over on the bed. Eventually, I decided to get up. I sat on the edge of the bed, my bare feet touching the cold wood floor. I found myself gazing around the plain room. On the wall next to my bed, laid my great sword and on the opposite wall was a small closet. My eyes then fell on the other twin bed that rested across from me. I stared hard at the bed. That used to be Clare's bed. Yes, used to be. The bed hadn't been used in two years. Because two years ago, the Ghosts of Pieta fought to take down the Organization and the mission was a complete failure. The Organization was unstoppable. The Ghosts were forced to retreat but only three of them made it out alive: Miria, Helen, and Deneve. Everyone else had been killed. Even Clare…

The Organization took me because of some parasite that had gone through my shoulder. Before they had done any experiments on me, the Ghosts came and attacked the Organization. I was left in a cell while the battle went on outside. The Organization unleashed Awakened Beings against them. Who knew that the Organization actually created Awakened Beings for their own protection? Before long, all I heard outside were screams and explosions. Then I heard yells and the sound of splattering blood from down the hall. Footsteps echoed through the empty building. The echoing of my name awakened my from my half-unconscious slumber. When I lifted my head, I saw Clare standing right in front of the cell. She practically ripped the door out of the wall and knelt down in front of me. She hugged me so tight. I was so happy to see her. I hadn't seen her in seven years. I know I changed but she looked exactly as she did then. Her soft hands touched my cheek as she smiled slightly. When we heard more guards coming, Clare helped me up to my feet and we hurried to the exit.

Somehow, the Organization found out that I had escaped and sent warriors after us. Before we found a way out, they surrounded us. Clare fought many of them but more kept coming. Then she told me that she will handle them and told me to leave without her. I told her there was no way I was leaving her. I had just been reunited with her, I couldn't leave her again.

"_Raki! Leave now before it's too late!" Clare yelled as she sliced another warrior._

_I beat the warriors with my bare hands since I had no weapon. "No Clare! I won't leave you!" I shouted as I kicked one of the warriors in her gut. Me and Clare backed up slightly, breathing heavily. I finally got a chance to look her straight in the eyes. "I'm not that same kid that I was back then. Trust me, Clare. We can get out of this if we work together."_

_Clare's eyes widened in shock as she stared at me. She smiled and nodded, readying her claymore. "Alright, Raki."_

_I quickly snatched a lone claymore from the ground and got in a ready stance. I glanced over at Clare and nodded, letting her know I was ready._

_She then rushed toward the warriors with a battle cry. I followed her, yelling, as I swung the claymore, slicing the warriors. I gazed behind me before stabbing an incoming warrior in her chest. I pushed the warrior off the sword with my foot causing her to collapse to the ground in a puddle of blood. _

_My eyes glanced around the hallway. There were only a few warriors left. I diverted my gaze to Clare, who was holding her own just fine. I watched as the small group of warriors surrounded me. I smirked, slightly before taking a deep breath. I gripped the claymore and rushed towards them, with a war cry. I dodged the blade that was aimed for my head and slashed the warrior across her torso. I heard two sets of footsteps behind me before quickly turning around and my sword collided with another. We both grunted as we struggled to push each other back. The warrior then flashed me a smirk before quickly lunging to the side as her comrade flew past her, with her claymore pointing straight at me. I tried to move as fast as I could but the sword still managed to catch me in my shoulder. I ignored the pain for the moment and kicked the warrior in her stomach. The other one took no time in charging at me. She swung her sword with deadly speed. I managed to block every attack she threw at me though. When I saw an opening, I stabbed her in her chest. _

_I winced as I touched the bleeding wound in my shoulder. Great. Now, I have two messed up shoulders. I heard more footsteps echoing through the halls. _

"_Let's go, Raki!" Clare yelled as she ran past me._

_I blinked before running after her. Clare held her hand on a deep wound on her side as blood dripped to the floor. We turned down hall after hall in search of the exit. It seemed like we had been running for ever. The explosions from outside violently shook the castle, making it harder and harder to run without falling over. I picked up my pace, knowing we didn't have much longer to get out of here. _

_As the explosions died down, I only heard my footsteps hitting the stone floor. I glanced behind me as I quickly came to a halt. There was nothing but darkness behind me. Where was Clare? How could I have not noticed she had stopped? Did she call my name? _

"_Clare!" I shouted, starting a sprint back down the hall. The castle rocked once more, causing me to lose my balance and ram my shoulder into the wall. I winced slightly before continuing. I could hear the sound of clanging metal. _

_-Boom!-_

_The walls and the ceiling of the castle began to crack and crumble. I dodged the falling stones. I ran faster on my unsteady feet. I saw a few warriors fighting in the distance. One I instantly recognized was Clare._

"_Clare!" I saw her look away from her battle to look at me._

_My foot got caught on a piece of stone, tripping me. I hit the floor hard. I pushed myself to my hands and knees. The sound of metal cutting flesh made me freeze. I lifted my head slowly and my eyes widened._

"_Cl…are…" I choked out._

_Blood dripped from the tip of the claymore that went through Clare's chest. The warrior snatched the blade out of Clare's body. It felt like time slowed down as her body fell to the ground. The ceiling in front of me cracked before completely collapsing. _

"_No!" I yelled as I climbed to my feet, running towards Clare. The stones fell quickly and before I could get to Clare, the hall was blocked. _

_I slammed into the pile of rocks, screaming Clare's name. I attempted to move the rock but they were too heavy. _

"_No! No! NO! Damn it!" __I shouted, angrily punching the rocks. Tears flowed down my face. Just when we were reunited again, I lost her. Damn it…._

"_Raki!" Helen's voice called from behind me. She ran closer only to see that I was alone. "Where's Clare?"_

_I shook my head. Even though she didn't even see my face, I knew she understood. _

"_She's…gone…isn't she?" I heard her question._

_I nodded, with my back still turned to her._

_The castle rocked once more and Helen came back to reality. _

"_Raki…We need to get out of here." _

_I sighed before following Helen down the hall._

_I'm sorry Clare. _

Every since that day, I had lived with the remaining "Ghosts." I know the attack affected them even if they refused to show it. It was so hard to forget about it. They had all grown so close to each other in those seven years. Out of all of the Ghosts that were killed, I think Clare's death affected them the most. I knew they all blamed themselves for it. They wished they could've been there to help. But it wasn't their fault. It was more my fault then anyone else's. I was the one that called out to her, distracting her.

Even though it's been peaceful for a few years, we all knew it wouldn't last. The Organization was bound to create more chaos. We knew it would come so we had to be ready.


	2. Chapter 1

**Broken: Chapter 1**

Rain pounded on the desert plain, leaving the dry dirt muddy. A shadow flashed through the darkness at inhuman speeds. Deep circular footprints were left in the muddy earth. Blood dripped from the figure. It's gold feline eyes narrowed. The shadow was very focused on one thing and that one thing only. Nothing will stop it from achieving its goal.

A distorted voice escaped from its mouth. "I…I will find you."

The sound of metal clashing echoed through the forest. Helen charged at Deneve with her claymore but the other warrior leaped back.

"Come on, Deneve! I know you can do better than that!" Helen taunted, smirking.

Raki and Miria sat on the sidelines as the spar continued. Raki felt this strange feeling come upon him. Almost as if something was coming. He glanced around the open area. The sun was shining brightly and there was a soft breeze. Everything was fine. There was no one there.

"Raki, what's wrong?" Miria asked him, noticing his stiffness.

The man blinked then smiled. "It's nothing."

Miria nodded and turned back to the fight. It didn't take long until there was a winner. Deneve pointed her sword at Helen, who lied on the ground.

"You're too cocky, Helen."

Helen rolled her eyes. "Whatever. That won't happen a..." She froze when she felt a strong Yoki signature coming their way.

Miria and Deneve's eyes widened when they felt it.

"What is this! Did the Organization find us!" Helen questioned, jumping to her feet and readying herself.

Miria shook her head. "It doesn't feel like a normal warrior. It's very strange."

"Do you think it's an Awakened Being?" Deneve asked her.

"It's a possibility. We just need to prepare ourselves for whatever it is." Miria held her sword and faced the direction of the Yoki.

Raki heard the conversation and picked up his sword. He held the sword out in front of him, ready for anything that came out of that forest.

Rustling could be heard from the forest. They all stood in anticipation for whatever would appear. As the being got closer to them, the sounds of gasping grew louder. Then a claymore escaped from the bushes and stabbed into the ground. Blood dripped down the hilt from the hand holding it. Another bloody hand followed and moved the bushes out of the way. The shadow used the claymore as support to pull them out of the forest.

"It…can't…be…" Miria whispered, shocked.

Raki gasped and lowered his sword. "Clare?"

There in front of them, was a badly wounded Clare. She stood, hutched over, holding a deep gash wound on her stomach. She was so much thinner. They could see her bones protruding through her tattered uniform. Even her uniform was different. It was black but seemed to be made out of different material. Her silver eyes showed so much pain. She gazed up at them and took a step forward. She grunted in pain, clenching her stomach. Her legs then gave away but Helen caught her before she hit the ground. Helen looked at Clare only to see that she had passed out.

"Come on, let's bring her inside." Miria finally said.

All of them except Raki went back inside the cabin. Raki smiled. He always knew Clare was out there somewhere. After a few moments of realization, Raki followed everyone back into the cabin.

Deneve bandaged up Clare's wounds and put in her room. Then they all went into the living room. It was so quiet. No one knew what to say. They were all equally shocked.

Raki finally broke the silence. "I can't believe she's still alive….She was right in front of me…She looked dead."

"Maybe she was but the Organization might have thought she could be used for another purpose." Miria suggested, looking at the floor.

"Another purpose? Like what?" Helen questioned, while everyone else in the room thought the same.

Miria sighed. "Since Clare was implanted with the flesh of Teresa instead of a Yoma, they probably wanted to see how powerful she could really become. Her yoki is very different than it was before. It is not the yoki of a warrior or an Awakened Being. I just can't put my finger on it. I do believe it is the Organization's doing though."

"You mean they experimented on her!" Helen angrily questioned.

Miria looked away from her and nodded. "I wouldn't be surprised."

"Those fuckers!" Helen punched the wall in anger.

"Obviously something happened and I assume she escaped." Miria hypothesized.

"_RAWWRRRR!"_

Everyone's eyes widened as howling echoed through the entire forest. Many powerful yoki signatures headed towards them quickly. Everyone grabbed their claymores and rushed outside. A group of Awakened Beings surrounded them.

"Holy shit!" Helen shouted.

"Why did all of them gather here!" Deneve asked, looking at all of them.

Then the Awakened Beings attacked. The Ghosts defended themselves and killed a few of them off. Their numbers weren't going down though. More Awakened Beings kept appearing. The question was, why were they coming there?

"Ugh…" A grunt escaped from Clare's mouth. Her eyes flickered open.

"What's going on?" She questioned as she felt her friends' fluctuating yoki auras. "Why are they fighting?"

She had to see what was going on. Clare tried to get up but found herself on the floor. She grasped the drawer and pulled herself to her feet. She glanced at her claymore that leaned against the wall before grabbing it and stumbling out of the room, heading for the front door. She grasped the handle of the door and flew open the door, only to discover the group of Awakened beings that surrounded the house.

"How did they find me so quickly?" Clare muttered before gripping her claymore tightly. "I have to help th-"

_**-Thump!-**_

Her heart slammed against her chest causing her to fall to her hands and knees, her claymore slipping out of her fingers.

"Clare! What's wrong?" Raki yelled, rushing over to her.

_**-Thump!-**_

Clare shook violently as her heart pounded again. She gasped and dug her fingers into the earth.

Raki stood next to her, concerned. "What wrong?"

It was as she didn't even hear him. She stared intently at the ground and whispered, "Not now…"

Raki looked confused. "What? What are you talking about? Clare, answer me!"

Clare's heart beat faster and faster as her yoki power began to unleash. The blue-ish aura surrounded her, rustling her clothes and her hair. She yelled in pain as sharp blades grew out of her shoulders. Her legs transformed into legs similar to a horse's. Her eyes changed to gold and her sharp fangs clenched together.

Raki backed up, his eyes wide. "Clare! Stop!"

Suddenly, a massive wave of yoki blew Raki away. Everyone covered their eyes from the blinding light. Miria opened her eyes when the light faded. She blinked then her eyes widened.

"Oh my god…."

The space Clare once stood, was now replaced by another being. It shadowed over them at about seven feet. Its clenched hands that hung at its side had claws obtruding from its fists. Its cerulean blue muscular body was as hard as diamonds. Bleach blonde hair stopped at its chin. And its cold face contained a pair of frightening gold eyes that seemed to bore into their souls.

Raki climbed back to his feet, rubbing his head. He gazed up, shocked. Was that really Clare?

"Clare? Is…that you?"

The being's eyes shot towards him. Raki jumped slightly. It was her. He gazed into Clare's eyes. There was no emotion. Nothing.

The Awakened Beings hollered and all rushed toward Clare. Clare effortlessly raised her clawed arms and sliced two of them in half. Purple blood stained the soft grass. Another jumped from behind her, hoping to catch her by surprise. Her blades stabbed through the beings body, holding it in midair. The blades pulled the being into chunks.

Clare slashed her blades at the remaining beings and only three survived the attack. Clare flashed in front of one Awakened Being. Her claw drove through the bottom of the head to its brain. Blood poured down her claw until she snatched it out of the beings head, making it fall to the ground. One of other being's tentacle shot toward Clare who easily stopped it in its path by slicing it. She charged at the being and grasped its face between her hand. Instantly, she tore its head right of its body. Clare jumped into the air and dug her claw into the final Awakaned Being's head before vertically sliced its whole body in half.

Clare landed on the ground that was splattered with blood and innards with her horse-like legs. She turned and gazed at the other warriors. They could all stare at her.

"What are you?" She heard Miria whisper.

Clare stared at the ground and replied in an echoing voice. "I wish I knew." And with that, she vanished.


	3. Chapter 2

**Broken: Chapter 2**

The quiet sound of clinking was heard as Clare walked through the dark forest. Her eyes gazed down at the earth. She remembered the faces of all her friends. All of their faces held the emotion of fear. They were afraid of her. She couldn't really blame them. At times she was even afraid of herself. She constantly thought about what might happen she went out of control. What would happen if her Yoma side completely took over? Who might get caught in her path?

"What if it happened again?" She whispered, remembering the incident.

"_Clare!" Her eyes were full of fear. "Don't you remember me? Please Clare!"_

_A chuckle escaped from her mouth. It sound transformed into laughter that echoed through the empty area. She raised her clawed hand then-_

Clare closed her eyes, shutting off the memory. "I don't want to remember that…"

She stopped at a small pond. She stepped to the edge of the still water and knelt down. The moon beamed down at the open area, creating some light. Clare looked at the water and stared at her reflection. Her eyes…her eyes were so dead. It felt as she was looking at a corpse. Her emotions then switched to anger.

"They…They did this to me!" Clare ran her hand violently through the water, disheveling her reflection.

Clare climbed back to her feet. It was time she faced them. She couldn't hide forever. If they were really her friends, they would forget all about this and just be happy that she was back. Clare shook her head. As much as she wanted to believe that, she knew it probably wasn't going to turn out that way.

XXX

"I just can't believe this! Clare…Clare can't be awakened!" Helen denied.

Deneve sighed. "I wouldn't believe either but we saw her transform right before our eyes."

Raki watched them from the chair on the other side of the room. The look Clare had given him was shocking. It was too hard to believe it was the same Clare. He shook his head. As much as he wanted to believe it was the same Clare…He knew it wasn't. She was entirely different now.

Everyone's head darted to the door when it creaked open. Clare stepped in, gazing at all their faces. She didn't say a word.

"Clare." Raki started. "What happened?"

Clare just stood there, looking at the ground.

"Clare, sit down and tell us what happened." Miria spoke almost as she was ordering a child.

Clare blinked then nodded. She walked over to the empty chair and took a seat. They could all see that she wasn't just changed physically but also mentally. Whatever had happened inside of the Organization affected her mind.

"When that warrior stabbed me, I was dead. But The Organization thought I could be of some use for them so they managed to bring me back. Their objective was for me to kill all of you." She stated, gazing at them. "So they did experiments on me. They took the blood of Awakened Beings and placed it inside of me…." She paused as if she was recalling the memory. "They figured that combining that blood with Teresa's blood would create the ultimate warrior."

"However, that did not happen. I reacted badly to the operation. Sometimes I can't control when I Awaken. And when it happens, it's very painful…After the operation, they forced me to fight hundreds of Awakened Beings to test my strength. I had very little control over my Awakened form." She paused once more and a slight smirk appeared on her face.  
"Sometimes that feeling was just too hard to resist."

Miria gazed at the other warriors questionably. "What feeling?"

Clare blinked and looked at Miria, almost as she woke up from a daydream. "Nothing. It's nothing."

"How did you escape, Clare?" Raki curiously asked.

Her eye's shot over to Raki. "A new warrior was ordered to look after me. Her name was Amber. She was young and just wanted to make a friend. She talked to me every day and it made me feel less alone. One day, she told me that she could help me escape. She waited until I had to be moved to another cell. When the guards were walking me to the new cell, Amber came behind them and killed them. She gave me back my sword and we ran down the hallway. Warriors came after us when someone saw the bodies. We fought them off but then…something went wrong."

_Clare fell to her knees, shaking. Her claymore slipped from her fingers. _

"_Clare! Come on!" Amber yelled, trying to pull her to her feet._

_The sounds of cracking filled the air. She clenched her hands into fists as her body slowly changed. She yelled in pain. _

"_Shit! Clare! Fight it!" _

"_I…can't!"_

_Then there was a flash. Amber opened her eyes only to one of the warrior's head flying right off her shoulders. She blinked and saw an Awakened Clare tearing the warriors apart. The warriors were in pieces when she was done._

_Amber stood, shocked as Clare faced her. She walked over to Amber and stood over her. _

"_Clare…We have to go before it's too late."_

_Clare never answered her. Her eyes just stared lifeless at her. _

_Clare!" Her eyes were full of fear. "Don't you remember me! Please Clare."_

_A chuckle escaped from Clare's mouth. It sound transformed into laughter that echoed through the empty hallway. She raised her clawed hand and dug her claws through Amber's face, splattering blood and chucks of flesh across the wall._

"Clare…are you ok?" The memory ended when Miria spoke.

"Yes…So then I escaped and came here." Clare ended, trying to deviate from that topic.

"Were those Awakened Beings were sent by the Organization to go after you?" Deneve questioned her.

Clare nodded. "Yes. They sent them." She then stood up randomly. She grew tired of this conversation. "I'm going to my room." With that, Clare walked out and went to her bedroom, leaving the remaining warriors in confusion.

XXX

Raki rolled over for the twentieth time that night as he tried to sleep on the couch. He had decided to give Clare a little space so he slept on the couch. It was probably a bad idea though since the couch was so uncomfortable. He sat up and ran his hand through his hair.

He stood up and walked through the living room to the hallway. He wanted to check up on Clare. He stepped to the door of her room and cracked it open. He peaked through the small opening. Clare was rolled up in a ball in her bed. She gripped the pillow as she breathed with difficulty. Sweat dripped from her forehead.

"Clare." Raki called, stepping into the room.

Clare's eyes snapped opened. They were golden.

"Leave me alone, Raki." She told him harshly.

"I know something's wrong, Clare. Don't act like there isn't."

Clare growled. "It's none of your business."

Raki took a step forward. "I'm not that same kid I was before. You can't just shut me out."

Clare grabbed her head, shutting her eyes. "Just get out!"

Raki blinked then sighed. "Alight then. Listen Clare, if you need to talk…I'll be here." He walked back to the door and stepped out. He looked at her one last time before shutting the door.


	4. Chapter 3

**Broken: Chapter 3**

"Clare!" Raki pounded on the door of Clare's room. Since that one night, Clare has stayed in her room, never coming out for anything. So, they all decided to have dinner together to celebrate her return. Maybe this would get her to get out of that room. "Come on! Open the door!"

The door knob shook then turned, opening the door. The light from the hallway beamed in the dark room. Clare squinted her tired baggy eyes. Her skin was so pale to a point where she looked sick. She was barely standing. She used the door as support for her weak legs.

"Are you ok?" Raki asked as Clare stumbled out of the room.

"I'm fine." She mumbled, walking to the kitchen.

When Clare stepped into the kitchen, she was surprised. A banner hug from the ceiling that said "Welcome home Clare." Her eyes gazed to the table where a huge amount of food-for claymores-sat. There was a nice blue tablecloth over the wooden table. She looked over at the counter to see Helen and Deneve in aprons trying to put icing on a cake. Miria was putting straightening out the table when she noticed Clare walk in.

"There she is." She announced.

Helen and Deneve turned around then smiled.

Clare looked at the food again. "Did you all cook this?"

Miria chuckled. "Well we tried but Raki cooked most of it."

"Yeah. How about we all sit down?" Raki suggested.

Everyone sat down at the table. Helen was the first person to get some of the food. Clare took a leg from the chicken. She stared at it, earning a strange look from Miria.

"What's wrong, Clare?"

Clare blinked and shook her head. "Nothing." She took a bite of the chicken leg. Much to her surprise she finished the whole thing. Normally, she would only take two or three bites.

"How was it?" Raki asked, smiling.

"Good. I liked it."

Everyone talked about all sorts of things. They reminisced about how they all met each other. But as everyone talked, Clare just sat quietly, staring at the table. Then a familiar feeling came back to her. She could feel her blood starting to boil. Her fists slowly clenched together.

Suddenly, Clare's plate flew across the room and shattered against the wall. Everyone looked at Clare, shocked. Clare lowered her arm as her whole body shook. Her gold eyes showed so much anger and they had no idea why.

"Clare! What are you doing!" Raki surprisingly questioned.

"I just…can't take it anymore!" She yelled, mostly to herself.

Clare jumped up out of the chair and rushed out of the house. Raki was the first to run after her. The "Ghosts" followed closely behind him. Clare slowed down and dropped to her knees. She gagged before vomiting all over the grass.

"Clare!" Raki shouted and knelt down next to her. He put his arm around her shoulder. Clare growled, shoving Raki to the ground.

"Get away!" She screamed, her eyes blazing.

Raki climbed to his feet. "Let me help you."

"I don't need your fucking help!" And with that, Clare took off into the dark forest.

Raki stood there, stunned.

"We have to go after her." Helen said but Raki stepped forward.

"I'll go." He announced. He had to follow her.

Helen gazed at Miria, who nodded in approve.

Raki then took off into the direction Clare went. He could see her foot prints from her boots. He followed them. An earsplitting yell echoed through the forest. He froze then shook his head. He had to keep going. He continued to follow the trail. He slowed down when he heard gushing sounds not too far away. He walked cautiously closer to the open area. He could see light from what it looked like to be a campfire. He peaked through an open space in a bush to see. Raki's eyes widened and his face looked devastated.

Right before his eyes, Clare kneeled over a mutilated body. The whole front of the body had been ripped right open, revealing its organs. Blood was everywhere. The man's face still held the expression of fear. Clare dug into the body with her clawed fingers. She pulled out a piece of flesh and devoured it. The blood dripped down her arms and covered her face. She smiled faintly before licking her lips.

"Deliciously." She muttered in a frightening voice.

Tears began to flow from Raki's hurt eyes. He jumped out of the bush. "Clare! Please stop!"

Clare's feline eyes shot towards him. She never moved even when Raki's arms wrapped around her tightly. She just stared.

"Clare…Stop eating. Please stop. You're not a monster…Don't act like one."

Clare looked back at the flesh in her hands and continued to eat it, like she hadn't heard what Raki had said.

Raki shook, shaking his head. "Clare! Stop!"

The woman completely ignored him. She was only focused on one thing and that was eating.

Raki grabbed her shoulders. "Clare….Listen….You can't do this. This isn't you. You can't live like a monster! You have to live like a human being!"

Teresa flashed before her eyes. _"Live a human life."_

Clare blinked, changing her eyes back to silver. The flesh dropped from her claws as they transformed back to normal.

"Ra…ki…" She mumbled then hugged him back.

The two held each other in their arms for awhile. Soon, Raki pulled away. He gazed at the body then turned away.

"You didn't…tell us everything…did you?" He asked, already knowing the answer.

Clare shook her head. "No…I didn't. Another…affect I have is the need to eat flesh. After I awaken, I need to fulfill my constant hunger. I try to suppress it but…I can't…If I don't eat, I get those symptoms you saw. My emotions get out of control too." Clare paused, tearing welling up in her eyes. "You have no idea how hard it was when I was in the Organization. They put me in a cell with…a child to see what would happen. My body wanted the flesh so badly but I tried to suppress the hunger. Eventually, I couldn't take it anymore. I…I…I tore his body into pieces. When I was done, only skeletons remained."

Raki closed his eyes, trying to erase the picture from his mind. He couldn't say anything to her. No words would come out of his mouth.

"There's more." Clare spoke, now in tears. "The warrior…that helped me escape…I…I…killed her! I killed the only person who thought I wasn't a monster!"

Raki shook his head and looked at Clare. "I don't think you're a monster, Clare."

"You wouldn't think that if I killed you." Clare muttered diverting her eyes to the grass.

"You will never be a monster in my eyes. I still see you as the person who saved me from that Yoma all those years ago." Raki told her.

Clare looked back at him then smiled faintly. "Thank you…Raki."

Raki grinned back. "You're welcome, Clare."


	5. Chapter 4

**Broken: Chapter 4**

Raki opened the door of the cabin and walked in with Clare following behind him. Miria, Helen, and Deneve all looked concerned as Clare walked to her room. When they heard her close the door, Miria was the first person to talk.

"What happened, Raki?"

Raki sighed. Where could he start? "Well…During the experiment at the Organization, Clare said that she reacted more to the Awakened Being blood."

"What do you mean?" Helen asked.

"She…" Raki remembered Clare eating the human in the forest. "She took more of the Awakened Being characteristics. Whatever they do to survive, she has to do too."

Miria gasped. "You mean…she needs to…eat flesh!"

Deneve and Helen stared at her. Their faces full of surprise.

"When she is hungry, her emotions run wild. She gets really weak and tired too. She said that she tries to resist it, but it's the only way she can survive. Normal food won't satisfy her hunger." Raki explained.

"So, what happened after you ran after Clare in the forest?" Helen questioned.

Raki looked at the floor. "When I found her…she…she was eating…someone. There was blood everywhere. She didn't even react when I talked to her. Her…mind was focused on eating."

Miria shook her head. "I'm so sorry you had to witness that, Raki."

Raki didn't say anything.

"Well, we're going to go to bed so you can have the living room." Miria said, as Helen and Deneve stood up.

"See ya, Raki." Helen waved then followed everyone else out the room.

Raki sighed and blew out the candles. He lied on the couch then stared at the ceiling. He just couldn't get those memories of earlier out of his mind. Every time he closed his eyes, Clare's emotionless face appeared. Raki shook his head and went to sleep.

XXX

"Clare!"

Raki's slumber was interrupted by yelling from outside the cabin. He quickly sat up to fully wake up. He squinted as the morning sun shined in his eyes. When he heard more shouting, he jumped to his feet and rushed outside. He was shocked to see Helen, Miria, and Deneve surrounding a half-awakened Clare.

"What's going on!" Raki questioned, completely confused.

Clare clenched her fists as they changed to claws. "Priscilla…" She muttered in absolute hate. She said the name over and over. And each time, her Yoki Aura grew even more unstable.

"Priscilla?" Raki whispered before remembering the conversation Miria had with him, Helen and Deneve.

"_Do you know why Clare is the person she is?" Miria asked them out of the blue. Even though Clare was gone for a year now, they never spoke as if she was dead. They always spoke about her as if she was still with them._

"_What do you mean, Miria?" Deneve questioned, trying to understand what Miria was getting to._

"_Have you ever wondered why she is so stubborn and hard-headed? Or why she never gives up, no matter how unmatched she is?"_

_Helen shook her head. "Well…not really. Why?"_

"_Before our attack on the Organization, Clare…told me why. It all has to deal with Teresa of the Faint Smile."_

"_You mean the number one that deserted the Organization a long time ago?" Helen asked and received a nod from Miria. "Why would she have anything to do with Clare?"_

"_Well…Teresa deserted because of a young girl that she took under her wing. And that girl was Clare. Clare told me that those times with Teresa were the happiest moments of her life." Mira said, thinking about Clare. "And then…it was all taken away from her."_

"_What do you mean?" Raki spoke this time._

"_Teresa was killed by a former warrior who awakened to defeat Teresa. This warrior's name was Pricilla."_

Raki returned back to reality. He remembered that when he was taken by the Organization, Priscilla ran off and he hasn't seen her since. The real question is…why does Clare want to go after her now? What caused her to do this?

"Miria! Why is she doing this?" Raki yelled at the leader.

Miria glanced his direction. "All of a sudden there was this unbelievable Yoki Aura and then Clare just snapped."

'_She felt Priscilla's Yoki Aura…I have to stop her before she tries to go after Priscilla!" _Raki thought as he stepped closer to Clare.

Deneve looked over at him. "Stand back, Raki!"

The man ignored her and took another step forward. He sighed before shouting at Clare. "Clare! You can't go after Priscilla!"

Clare's angry eyes shot over to Raki. "Don't tell me what I can't do! You have no idea!"

Raki shook his head, stepping closer. "I know what she did but-"

"But what! Priscilla is dying today! And no one's going to stop me!" Her echoed voice shouted and she prepared to leave.

Raki ran in front of her. "No Clare! You can't go!"

"Raki! Get away from her! She's incredibly unstable!" Miria yelled but it was too late.

Clare's clawed hand raised and all they saw was blood splattering out from Raki's chest. A deep gash that spread from his shoulder to his waist appeared. Clare grabbed Raki before he hit the ground and raised him to her face. She stared into his shocked eyes.

"C-C-Cl…a…re…" He choked out as blood clog his throat.

The Awakened Clare looked up at the sky. Then she growled.

"Now she's gone." A smirk formed on her cerulean face when she looked back at Raki. "I guess I'll just kill you now."

She began to chuckle then laugh. She placed her claws on his chest, right over his heart. She felt his heart beat speeding up. She slowly dug her clawed fingers into his flesh. Raki yelled in pain as she dug deeper.

Suddenly, a flash went pass Clare's head. Clare titled her head as she saw the arm that held Raki fall to the ground. The man fell to the ground with a grunt.

Clare turned her head only to see Miria glaring back at her with purple blood dripping from her claymore.

"Clare! You need to stop right now!" She shouted, clearly angry. "I don't want to hurt you so just get a hold of yourself!"

Clare just snorted as she picked up her arm. Her yoki Aura exploded around her as she reattached her arm. When it was done, Clare clenched and unclenched the fist of her reattached arm.

"That's better." She then looked at Miria. "Now was that necessary, Miria? I guess you want to die in his place."

The Awakened being began to walk towards Miria with a sick smirk on her face. She stopped when Helen and Deneve appeared next to Miria.

"Ah. So, you two want to join the fight too?"

Helen and Deneve remained silent. They really didn't want to fight Clare but she was getting out of hand. She almost killed Raki so they had to intervene.

Clare then charged towards them with intent to kill. The three of them readied their claymores but Clare's attack never came. Clare stopped before grabbing her head. She screamed and thrashed around. Her screams died down and became growls. Clare closed her eyes.

"I won't let this control me!" She yelled before vanishing right before their sight.

The Ghosts stood frozen in confusion. They had no idea what just happened. It was almost like Clare was trying to get back in control. A grunt brought the three back to their senses. They glanced over at the unconscious Raki and rushed over. Helen knelt down next to him to look at his wounds. His wounds were bad but he would live.

Helen shook her head. "Clare was really trying to kill him."

"Bring him inside, Helen." Miria ordered then headed inside with Helen and Deneve following her.

XXX

The next day, Miria, Deneve and Helen found themselves sitting in the living room in complete silence. When the door knob shook, their heads shot to the door as it opened.

"Clare…" Miria mumbled as her friend stepped into the cabin.

Clare looked them. "What's wrong? Where's Raki?"

Confusion spread across their faces. Deneve raised her eyebrow. "Do you remember what happened?"

Clare gazed at her before her memories returned to her. She remembered Raki yelling at her then she…Clare's silver eyes widened.

"_No Clare! You can't go!"_

She remembered her fingers digging into flesh and the blood dripping down her arm. Raki's pleads echoed through her head.

Clare gasped. "W-Where's Raki!"

"He's in your room." Miria answered before standing up. "But you can't go in there."

"Why not?"

Miria tried to look away from her. "You might still be unstable."

Clare got what she was trying to say. "You think I'm going to hurt him again?"

The Leader stayed silent.

Clare looked at the floor before clenching her fists and taking off down the hallway.

"Clare!" Miria yelled as she, Deneve and Helen ran after Clare.

Clare busted into her room, practically tearing the door right off its hinges. She froze.

"Ra…ki?"

The man lied on the bed, breathing shallowly. Bandages were wrapped around his bear torso. Clare could see the blood from the wounds leaking through the bandages. Clare stepped closer to the bed until she was right over Raki. She reached out and touched his cheek.

"I did this…?" Clare asked, hearing the Ghosts stepping behind her.

"Yes." Miria had a grim look on her face as she answered.

Clare took her hand away from Raki's cheek then closed her eyes. Then she heard a grunt. She opened her eyes to see Raki staring at her with sad eyes.

"Cl…are?" He whispered in a tired voice.

Clare gazed at him before turning her head to look at the Ghosts. They got the hint that she wanted them to leave and left the room, closing the door. Clare turned her attention back on Raki.

"Raki…I'm so sorry…I...I lost control."

Raki lifted his hand then touched Clare's cheek. He smiled at her shocked face. "It's…alright…Clare…I'll live."

Clare couldn't help but returning a smile. She leaned down so her face was only inches from Raki's. She placed a kiss on his soft lips. Raki blinked when she pulled away. Then his face softened. This brought him back to the time when he and Clare separated.

Clare smiled as at him as she sat on the edge of the bed. Her eyes darted from him and her smile vanished as she began to tell him what was really on her mind.

"Raki, I need you to listen to me very closely." She started, staring at the floor.

Raki nodded.

"My self-control over myself is staring to fade. It seems that my Yoma side is taking over. Every time I awaken, it is so much harder to control myself. Yesterday was an example. But as time goes on, I won't be able to stop myself like I did yesterday. I will lose control of my thoughts and actions. And when that time comes…" Clare gazed at Raki. "I need you to kill me."

Raki's eyes widened. "It...won't ever come…to that."

"There is no denying it. It will happen and I need you to kill me. That is the only way to stop me. No matter how much you yell and scream at me…I won't stop. I need you to do this so I won't hurt anybody else." Clare spoke with a serious face. "Promise me, Raki. Promise me that you will kill me when that happens."

The man stared at her then looked away from her. He knew it something like this would happen. He knew everything wouldn't go back to normal. He knew something would go wrong.

Raki clenched his fists. "No…There…has to be another way. You can't…just give up like that! Killing you…can't be the only option!"

Clare was shocked at his outburst. "Raki, there is no other way. I will never be person that I once was. There is no way to save me."

"Why didn't you tell me someone was behind us when we were in the Organization! I could've helped you! You didn't have to live like this! Everything could've been back to normal!" Raki yelled, tears forming in his eyes. He hadn't cried in so long.

The warrior stayed silent for a few minutes. "Why did I do it?" She whispered to herself, trying to find an answer. Then Clare rose to her feet. "I need to go." After that, she rushed out the room.

Raki sighed and unclenched his fists. "Clare…Why couldn't things be different?"


	6. Chapter 5

**Broken: Chapter 1**

The days seemed to drag on and on. There was an awkward feeling between all of them. Whenever they would eat dinner, it was dead silent. The only sound was the silverware clashing with the plates. There was just…nothing to say. The Ghosts didn't know if they could even trust Clare anymore, as much as they wanted to. Raki was also confused on how he felt. Ever since that day when he and Clare talked, they haven't said a word to each other. Clare just distanced herself from all of them. She left in the daytime then locked herself in her room when she returned, which wouldn't be until late at night. No one knew what was on her mind. Why was she avoiding them? What had they done?

Miria stood outside staring into the cloudy sky. She gazed over at Helen, Deneve and Raki as they sat in a circle quietly chatting. The leader redirected her stare back to the sky. She remembered Clare's face when she told her she couldn't see Raki. She knew she felt betrayed. It was all over her cursed at herself. What kind of friend was she?

The talking between Helen, Deneve and Raki ceased as the door of the cabin creaked open. Miria twirled her body around to see Clare walking towards her, with her eyes staring down at the grassy ground. Miria noticed that Clare was fully armored with her sword on her back. She knew…something wasn't right. The other Ghosts watched as Clare walked right passed them. Clare stopped when she was lined up next to Miria. She sighed and closed her eyes.

Miria observed her intently. "Clare?"

Clare reopened her eyes as she tilted her head to the gray sky. "I've…been thinking a lot lately, Miria." She stated with her eyes still connected to the space above them.

The leader stayed quiet as she tried to figure out what Clare was leading to.

"How would you feel if the Organization vanished today?"

Miria was unsure about the question. "What are you talking about, Clare?"

Clare ignored her and continued. "You would feel relived, right? No more running. No more hiding. You would be free. They would probably feel the same way."

Miria knew by 'they' she meant Helen, Deneve and Raki. The leader looked back at the group which stared at the two of them in confusion. They couldn't hear what Clare was saying.

"Just think Miria, you would be able to live however you wanted to and-"

Clare was stopped by Miria grabbing her shoulders. Miria had enough! "Clare! Tell me what you're talking about! Why do you keep talking about the Organization? What are you going to do?"

The short-haired warrior wasn't the slightest bit shocked by Miria's outburst. She smirked as her eyes changed gold. "The Organization…is going down today."

Clare's massive Yoki aura exploded around her, causing Miria to let go of her and back up. Clare cringed as she transformed into her awakened form. Miria saw her legs bend like she was preparing to jump.

"Clare! Wait!" She shouted but Clare shot off into the air with blinding speed and all they could do was watch.

"Miria! What the hell happened!" Helen yelled as the three ran over to the leader.

"Clare said she was going to take the Organization." Miria explained seriously.

"What! Why did she say that! What is she thinking!"

Raki stepped forward, remembering the conversation he and Clare had. "I know why." They all looked at him. "Clare…told me that her control of her Yoma side is fading and that eventually she won't be able to control it anymore."

"So, she's going after the Organization because she doesn't have that much time left?" Deneve questioned, trying to understand.

Miria nodded. "It seems that way." Then the leader snatched her sword out of the ground. "Now, we need to leave so we can help Clare. The Organization is not close so we need to move quickly."

Everyone agreed with her and they all armored up.

Miria turned to Raki as they prepared to leave. "Raki, because you are unable to run as fast as us, Helen will carry you."

Helen blinked. "What! Why do I have to carry him! Why can't Deneve do it!"

Deneve just rolled her eyes. "Just carry him and shut up."

"Yeah Helen. Don't be like that! You know deep inside you secretly like me." Raki teased.

Helen snorted. "Not a chance." Then she grabbed the man by his arm and pulled him over to her. She hoisted him on her back with his arms wrapped around her neck.

"You fall and you're out of luck." Helen threatened.

Raki decided not to say anything back. Helen is the type that would drop him if he said something stupid.

Miria sighed at the group. "Alright! Let's go!" She ran into the forest with the rest of them following her. They were headed to the fight that may end everything.

It took hours for the Ghosts to arrive at the Organization and when they did…they were shocked at what they saw. The castle that sat on the steep cliff was in flames. One of the stone towers collapsed to a pile of rubble. The flat battlefield that was next to the castle was covered in blood and body parts. There were hundreds of bodies scattered around the dirt plain. Miria just shook her head. This brought back memories from the last attempt to take down the Organization. How could Clare create this much damage in such little time?

A shrill scream brought their attention to the figure in the middle of the battlefield as she ripped one of the warriors in half.

"Clare!" Raki yelled, shocked.

Clare threw the dismantled pieces of the warrior aside. More of the Organization's warriors charged at her, unaware of who they were up against. Clare clenched her fists and swung her claws, slicing a few of them in her torso. One that evaded the attack rushed at Clare from the side, with her claymore over her head and yelling at battle cry. Clare simply turned around then drove her claw right into the warrior's skull. Even after that, more determined warriors continued to fight against her.

The Ghosts watched as Clare massacred all those warriors. They had no idea what they were going up against but tried to fight even though they didn't have a chance. The Organization was even desperate enough to send out trainees to fight.

It didn't take long for the warriors to notice the Ghosts standing on the sidelines and surround them.

Raki pulled out his sword. "Looks like we are going to get to fight."

"Yes. Watch each other's back and keep an eye on Clare. " Miria ordered and all of them nodded before engaging in their own fights.

After killing that last wave of warriors, Clare started to feel strange. She gazed down at her fists that clenched and unclenched without her doing. A sharp pain to her head caused her to fall to her knees. She held her head as she unconsciously unleashed even more Yoki. She knew what was starting to happen.

"I…can't…lose control now…I need to finish this." Clare muttered, climbing back to her feet, resisting the new feeling of ecstasy flowing through her veins.

"Ah…what's this?"

Clare froze as she heard that voice. _That_ voice…She slowly turned around only to find herself staring at the very person who she waited her whole life to kill.

"Priscilla…" Clare hissed in absolute hatred.

The lavender awakened being titled her head. "I came here because I felt a Yoki that was similar to one I felt long ago. But, I only see you here." Priscillia smirked. "Killing you will suffice for the trouble you caused me for coming here."

Clare clenched her fists, trying to keep her angry under control. She couldn't risk losing control now. "You…killed….Teresa…You'll pay for what you've done!"

Clare rushed towards Priscilla with blinding speed, her claws facing the being. Priscilla caught Clare's wrist when her claw was inches away from her face.

"So predictable. Maybe this fight won't be as exciting as I thought." Pricillia tossed Clare to the side effortlessly.

This only angered Clare even more. Clare shot back to Priscilla with her claws slashing. Priscilla evaded the attacks by simply moving out of the way. Clare yelled as she put more power into her swings until she finally cut through skin. Blood leaked out from the deep gash on Priscilla's shoulder. Clare then went for Priscilla's head only to be stopped by a hand wrapping around her neck. Priscilla tightened her grip, causing Clare to gasp for air.

"I'm surprised. You hit me. But I guarantee that you won't be able to hit me again." She taunted in that lazy voice before launching her fingers through Clare's body.

Clare grunted as she was stabbed multiple times. She was then struck by an idea. She clenched her teeth together as she reached for her sword that was still on her back. She quickly snatched it from its holster and sliced Priscilla's hand off, freeing herself from the chokehold. Clare crashed to the ground as she tried to regain her breathe.

Clare gazed at her claymore then at Priscilla, who had already regenerated her hand back.

"Oh, look at that. You managed to cut my hand off. You are interesting."

Clare cringed. She wasn't a match for her even if she was awakened. She always thought maybe she would at least have a chance but she wrong. She couldn't stop her. She couldn't get revenge for Teresa.

"Priscilla..." Clare mumbled, digging her fingernails into her palms. "Priscilla…Priscilla! Priscilla!"

An enormous Yoki Aura surrounded Clare as she screamed. Her claymore slipped from her fingertips and clanged on the ground. The Ghosts stared at her, shocked by the power. The aura around her vanished but the power she was unleashing was incredible. Her bright golden eyes glared at Priscilla with unbelievable intensity.

"I'm going to make you pay. You took her away from me and I'm going to make you suffer!" Clare shouted before vanishing then reappearing right in front of Priscilla. She stabbed her in the stomach with claw. Priscilla followed by lowering her head and extending her horn so it ran right through Clare's body, right under her chest. Clare gasped before coughing up blood. She raised her foot and shoved Priscilla away from her, removing the being's horn from her body.

Clare didn't care about her wounds. She got right back up to her feet and collided with Priscilla. The two went at it until Clare managed to stab her right through her heart. Priscilla blinked as Clare snatched her claw from Priscilla's chest. The lavender awakened being fell to her hands and knees, staring at the bloodily ground. Clare stood over her with a killing intent. Priscilla looked up at her and her eyes widened.

"It's…you!" She shouted in fear as she saw, in her eyes, the woman who almost killed her. "Teresa?"

Clare's eye flickered with anger. "Don't you _ever_ say her name!" Then she sunk her claws into Priscilla's head and ripped it right off her body. The body fell limp to the ground as Clare simply tossed the head aside.

"Clare!"

The Awakened Being gazed over at the group of four that rushed towards her.

Helen smiled as she stepped closer. "The Organization is gone, Clare! We-"

Suddenly, blood spurted into the air as Clare's claws dug deep into Helen's chest. Helen gasped then collapsed to the ground, holding her wound.

"Clare! What are you doing!" Raki shouted, causing Clare to stare at him. Something was off about her. He gasped. Was this what Clare was talking about?

Clare walked passed him and headed for Miria and Deneve. She was going to kill them. She lost it. The Clare he knew was gone now. Her Yoma side has now taken over. Raki then remembered what Clare said to him.

"_I will lose control of my thoughts and actions. And when that time comes…I need you to kill me."_

Raki glanced around the area and he spotted Clare's claymore. He hesitated before grabbing it and rushing towards Clare.

"Clare! Step any closer and I'm going to have to kill you!" Miria yelled with her claymore ready.

Clare snorted before chuckling evilly. "Kill me? I don't think you have what it takes to kill me, Miria. How about I kill you? That's something you can handle, right?"

The short-haired warrior smirked then raised her claw. She reached back and-

Clare froze. She gazed down only to see her own claymore penetrating through her chest. She turned her head and saw Raki staring at her, his eyes filling with sadness.

"I'm sorry, Clare."

Raki took the sword out of Clare's body causing her to transform back into her human form. Raki caught Clare as she fell then laid her on the ground. She coughed and blood leaked from her mouth down to her chin. Raki knelt down next to her as the rest of the Ghosts found their way over there. Helen sat on the ground, next to Clare, as her wound stopped bleeding. Clare breathed very abnormally, meaning she didn't have much more time left.

"Clare…I'm sorr-" Raki started but was cut off by Clare.

"Don't…be…sorry…You did…what I told….you to do…and I'm grateful." Clare gazed at all of them. "I'm…sorry…I've done so many…horrible…things…and-" She coughed up more blood. "Listen…Raki…I have an answer…" Clare paused. "I…wanted…to…protect you that's…why…I did it…I love you…Raki."

Raki smiled and leaned closer. He gently wiped the blood from Clare's lips and pressed his own against hers. He rose back up, tears forming in his eyes. "I…love you too, Clare."

Clare lips formed a slight smile before her eyes slowly shut and her breathing ceased. Her head turned to its side and tears she was holding in fell down the side of her face.

Raki sat up and wiped the tears from his face with his sleeve. Clare was dead. She wasn't coming back again.

"Clare…" Helen muttered, looking away from the body, trying not to cry.

Miria and Deneve shared the same amount of sadness.

Behind them, the Organization's walls came crashing down into a ball of flames. They were gone. The Organization was gone. Like Clare had said, no more running, no more hiding. They were finally free.


End file.
